Never Alone
by Tjix
Summary: Beast Boy just can't sleep, and Raven just can't leave it alone. Everyone fears death on some level.


(((Dedication: Dedicated to………

(((Dedication: Dedicated to Daddy.

Summary:

Beast Boy just can't sleep, and Raven just can't leave it alone. Everyone fears death on some level...

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Info: Teen Titans one-shot; Raven, Beast Boy; friendship, hurt/comfort; doesn't have to be romantic

Warnings: some arguing and references to death, so not suitable for... like... three-year-olds

Pairings: Beast Boy/Raven, if you squint

Author notes: N/A)))

**Never Alone**

**By: Tjix**

Beast Boy stumbled down the hallway to the living room, breathing heavily. His eyes were still blurred with sleep—or lack of it—but he was wide awake. He needed coffee, he decided. God knows he had never been much of a coffee fan, but he needed the caffeine. He did _not_ want to fall asleep again.

He shuffled past Raven on the couch without even noticing she was there. Raven's eyes barely flickered up from her book, but when they did, they went wide. She closed her book with a snap and sat up, watching Beast Boy fall through the doorway into the kitchen.

He had been seeming more and more tired lately, in training and during missions, but this was getting ridiculous. What was wrong with him? It had to be past midnight. Raven was only awake because she had just a few chapters left and wanted to finish her book tonight.

Following him into the kitchen, Raven watched Beast Boy bang around, trying to make coffee. He was too tired to be graceful and, in his clumsiness, knocked several things over. Wordlessly, she helped him pick things up and then looked him over.

He looked terrible. His eyes were red and there were dark circles beneath. His hair was a tangled mess, he couldn't manage to stand up straight, and his uniform was the mass of wrinkles that came from tossing and turning in bed while wearing it.

Beast Boy, the coffeepot swinging from two of his fingers, obviously wondered why _she_ was up so late. He wisely deigned not to inquire and asked instead, "You don't happen to know how to make coffee, do you?"

She took the coffeepot away from him before he could drop it. "You don't need coffee. You need sleep."

"I don't want to go to sleep," he mumbled, sounding like a petulant child.

"I don't care," she said sternly. "You are a human being, Beast Boy, albeit a green one, and human beings need their sleep."

"What about _you_?"

"In case you've forgotten, I am _not_ a human being." Her voice was tart. "And anyway, I've _been_ getting my sleep, and I was going to go to bed as soon as I finished _this._" She held up her book.

Beast Boy scowled. "I don't want to go to bed."

"Beast Boy..."

"You're not the boss of me."

Raven frowned. "Don't be stubborn. _Go to bed._"

He slammed his fist down on the counter. "You can't make me!"

_Actually, I probably could,_ she thought ruefully. But she didn't want to make him. She wanted him to go on his own. "Beast Boy, why won't you go to bed?"

"I don't want to!"

"Why not?"

He looked away. "I just don't," he muttered.

"Beast Boy." She laid a hand on his arm, and he flinched. _He's a raw nerve. _Her voice was uncharacteristically gentle as she spoke. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." He still wouldn't look at her.

"Look at me."

He didn't move.

"Garfield Logan, _look at me._"

His eyes flickered up and were captured by hers. He tried to look away again but couldn't.

Dropping her book on a nearby counter, Raven reached forward to cup his face with both hands. "What are you afraid of?"

"I'm not afraid."

"Don't bother lying to me, Beast Boy. You know better than that. What are you afraid of?"

Desperate tears filled his eyes. "Raven, please."

"Just tell me what's wrong," she said softly. "I can't help you if you won't talk to me."

"Raven..."

"Let me help you."

Tears leaked out of his eyes, rolling down his cheeks to land in her palms. "I'm scared."

"Of what?"

He closed his eyes, but tears continued to slide down his cheeks. "I lost my parents, Raven. I watched them die. I don't ever want to go through that again."

She frowned. "I don't understand."

"I have nightmares," he whispered. "Every night. About losing my parents. About losing my friends. About losing _you_!" He opened his eyes and the tears started flowing faster. "I don't want to lose you. I don't want to be alone. I don't want to be alone, Raven!"

"You're not alone—"

"But I will be! _Don't leave me!_"

"Beast Boy, calm down!" Raven enfolded him in her arms. "Hush. Hush."

He laid his head on her slender shoulder, his hands resting on her delicate collarbones. "I don't want to be alone," he whispered.

She wrapped her arms around his thin waist and rocked him back and forth. "We won't leave you alone."

"You will. Someday."

"I'm not going to lie to you, Beast Boy. I won't be here forever. But you are not alone. And you never will be."

He went still. "Are you sure?"

"Would I say it if I wasn't sure?"

His hands fisted on the cloth of her leotard. "No."

Raven tightened her arms around his waist and then let them fall to her sides. "Will you sleep now?" she asked, partially amused, partially impatient.

Reluctantly, he released her and took a step back. "Yeah," he said with a half smile. "I guess."

"Good." She was back to herself, monotone and practical. Turning, she picked her book up from where she had dropped it on the counter. "Good night, Beast Boy."

"Wait, Raven..."

She turned back to him, one eyebrow raised, waiting.

He bit his lip, wondering if he was about to take it a little too far. "Do you mind if I sleep on the floor in your room tonight? I'll be really quiet. You won't even know I'm there."

"Yes, I will," she said dryly.

"Oh, well, of course _you_ will," he said sheepishly. "But I'll be quiet, I promise."

"Fine," she said, heading out of the kitchen. "But if you snore, I'm going to throw you out the window."

"Yes, ma'am." He followed her out.

Garfield Logan slept without nightmares that night.


End file.
